First sight
by Willoughby
Summary: Willow, smitten by the sight of Oz, agrees to meet him at the Bronze to talk.... please review! More to come...


Oz is just shutting his locker when he sees Willow walking towards him with a smile on her face, in a bit of a dream.  
  
'Hey!' said Oz, interrupting Willow's thought patterns. 'Oh! You, you scared me..' she replied quickly. 'I'm sorry, I thought you saw me. You were walking towards me and everything. (pauses) Unless you meet another guy at his locker here?' His voice was quiet but the soft wit was obvious. 'Oh no! I was just thinking of you that's all and then I see you. It was strange, but nice.'  
  
They stood in the corridor looking at one another for a moment and a smile gradually made itself known on Oz's face. Willow began to feel a little embarrassed but to her relief the school bell rung out signalling the start of the last period.  
  
'I'd better get to class..' said Willow hastily as she saw Xander slooching towards the science lab. 'Yeah, I suppose that's my call too,' Oz replied. As they started to walk away in separate directions, Oz suddenly switched back and touched Willow's arm gently. She spun around to meet his gaze once again. He began, 'I'd like to see you after school, if you want. I mean I'd like to but if you're busy then maybe..' 'I'd like to too,' she added before smiling again. 'Ok, will you meet me here?' 'Sure.' And with that she walked into class with Xander.  
  
'So what's new Will?' asked Xander as they entered the classroom. 'Huh? Er, what?' Willow said faintly. 'Oh, I know. Willow, I believe it's time for me to warn you about the dangers of dating seniors..' began Xander. 'Xander, we're not dating, it's just a, a..' Willow interrupted. 'A 'what' Will? Come on, I maybe stupid but I'm not blind and I see you two very much on the way towards datesville,' he replied. 'Besides, you need something more to do with your evenings than help me with homework and stuff,' continued Xander. 'Ooh, have you done that english assignment for tomorrow?' Willow added. 'Err, not exactly..' 'You wanna come 'round tonight then, say eight- thirty?' she asked. 'Thanks Will,' slightly sheepishly, Xander agreed. Perhaps Willow's tutoring would still be necessary after all.  
  
Willow waited at Oz's locker for the owner to arrive. Shortly, she spotted him just as he saw her. They began smiling and Willow dipped her gaze as he approached closer. What had Buffy said to her months ago? 'Life is short. live for the moment.' 'Come on Willow,' she said to herself, 'he seems really nice and what do you have to lose?'  
  
'Hi, I was hoping you'd remember.' Oz began as Willow looked up from her feet. 'Listen, I was wondering if you want to come to the Bronze tonight to watch the band play, or try and play at least..' he asked. 'Your band's not that bad, I like you, er, it.' Slightly flustered, Willow began to blush slightly. 'Oh, thanks. That means a lot. Well, shall I see you there about nine- thirty ish? It'll be quiet as it's the middle of the week. Although, that may not be a plus as you'll be able to hear us and everything,' as his voice trailed off, his eyes appealed to hers. 'Sure, I'll be there,' Willow agreed.  
  
Later at Willow's house, Xander has come to seek help for his english paper from his best friend whose thoughts are most definitely somewhere else.  
  
'Listen Will, I would come back later and all but this stupid thing's in for tomorrow so..' Xander began. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking,' 'About a certain senior guy who changes his hair colour more often than I change socks.' Xander finished Willow's sentence. 'Well, yes. I mean I was thinking about Oz, not your socks,' she said. 'He asked me to the Bronze tonight to see his band Xander and he said it'd be all quiet and everything..' Willow finished. Xander started, 'You don't think he's gonna try anything do you? I mean, if he did I'd..' 'No Xander, that's not what I'm afraid of. It's more me. I mean, what if I can't think of anything good to say and he's..' Xander cut in, 'Will, don't worry about that. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you whatever. That's how it works. Just go and have fun.'  
  
At the Bronze, Devon is talking with Oz. It's shortly before nine- thirty.  
  
'Hey Oz man, do we get to see your girl tonight or what?' Devon said during at the end of 'Shadows.' 'She's not 'my girl' yet. But yeah, I'm hoping she'll show.' Oz replied to the lead singer. 'There she is.' Oz's eyes followed Willow as she entered the Bronze alone. She wore her hair down and swept over one ear. Oz knew he loved her hair, how it shone, how smoothed it down whenever she talked to him. 'The red- head?' Devon interrupted Oz's dreaming. 'Uh- huh, that's her.' Oz replied. 'She looks a bit scared to be here man, you'd better go and talk to her!' Devon said as the song finished and a vinyl track began to play out from somewhere. Oz put his guitar down and jumped down from the stage to walk towards where Willow was standing. 'Oh, I thought that I couldn't see you on stage..' she began. 'Yeah, we've just finished for a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you alone,' he said, his eyes were holding hers captive. 


End file.
